The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device whereby ions are implanted in a monocrystalline silicon body in order to obtain a buried silicide layer.
The general method indicated above is known from European Patent Application no. 271.232.
The buried layers obtained by means of the known method have the disadvantage that they are too thick for many applications. They are unsuitable for, for example, so-called metal-base transistors in which the silicide layer serving as the base must be thinner than about 10 nm.